


couldn't be happier

by dnc31



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnc31/pseuds/dnc31
Summary: alex couldn't be happier for them.





	couldn't be happier

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to thank goodness from wicked and suddenly this became a thing. it was written in a very short amount of time so please excuse any mistakes and if it seems rushed.

 

Alex couldn’t be happier. 

He watches them from across the dimly lit bar. George’s boyfriend is practically in his lap, where he has been for almost an hour, attached to the taller man like a leech. George smiles fondly and then kisses him on the cheek. Rolling his eyes in annoyance and looking away, Alex makes eye contact with John from across the room. 

His friend gives him a sympathetic look from the secluded bay he sits in. Alex ignores John because he is  _ fine _ . He doesn’t want unnecessary pity.

As he said, he couldn’t be happier. 

Alex wishes he were drunk. He is unable to keep his eyes off the _happy couple_ and he despises it. He observes as George’s boyfriend, the infuriating thing he is, laughs obnoxiously and flits his hand across George’s broad chest. Gritting his teeth, Alex tries his hardest to tear his gaze away from them.

He’s glad George has finally found someone. No matter what Alex’s friends say, he knows he is over George. And he couldn’t be happier for his friend. 

As Alex takes a sip of his drink, George pulls his boyfriend into a sweet kiss, which quickly turns heated as his boyfriend’s greedy hands grab the front of his button-up shirt.

Ignoring the feeling of his heart being crushed to pieces in his chest, Alex gulps down the last of his drink and slams the glass down on the counter. He pushes his stool back and rushes through the crowd, out of the bar. He shoves the door open as forcefully as he can, leaving the chattering of the bar behind. 

As he steps into the dark city night, Alex finally allows his pent-up emotions to slip out. Tears begin to slide down his face and his right hand flies to his mouth as a sob forces itself out of his throat. 

Alex truly couldn’t be happier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for hurting alex like this.
> 
> come find me on tumblr @whamfan


End file.
